Chapter 5: Cold and Cryptic
Chapter 5: Cold and Cryptic is the fifth chapter of Dead Space 2. This chapter spans many locations, such as the Crypt, Upper Church, and Cassini Towers. Description Making his way down into the Funerary Crypt, Isaac ventures through the many sections of the cryo-storage before making it to the main area, coffin storage. Upon fixing a malfunction Zero-G component, Isaac travels into the opposite area of the room and a maintenance area. Upon his exit, he finally reaches the top floor of the Church, where Daina said she was waiting. Successfully meeting her, Isaac is met with hostility as he is taken captive by Sprawl Security officers, and Daina's betrayal is for the good of the Unitology and Convergence. She is gunned down by an EarthGov gunship before she can transport him back for further study. Summary The Chapter begins with Isaac entering the Funerary Crypt of the Church of Unitology. As he makes his way through the storage, he suffers a hallucination involving screaming corpses in the cryo-tubes. As he is making his way through the Crypt, Necromorphs begin to burst out of the cryo-tubes and attack Isaac. After fending them off, he enters the cryo-tube transportation room which is directly above the gravity control room. Isaac contacts Daina about how to get out, but receives no response from her. As Isaac takes an elevator to the gravity control room, Daina delivers Isaac a jumbled message telling him to "go up". After turning off gravity and bypassing the cryo-tube delivery door, Isaac receives a message from Daina, warning him that the gunship is positioned near the compound. As Isaac makes his way up the Church, he encounters a unique version of the Tripod. After defeating the Tripod, the Pack attacks Isaac along with several Pukers, Slashers, and Exploders. Then he enters a room with a legless Stalker. After Isaac kills it and heads to the next room, he suffers yet another hallucination of Nicole, taunting at him about his action of almost killing himself in the last Chapter. Isaac finally makes his way up to the top of the Church, but as soon as he meets Daina, two men grab Isaac's arms. Upon the realization that Daina is a Unitologist, she explains that she didn't intend to cure Isaac, but just wanted him to build more Markers for the Church so they could spread Convergence to the entire galaxy. Before he gets taken away, the EarthGov Gunship from earlier arrives and begins to fire on the unsuspecting people. Daina is killed in the process along with one of her henchmen, while Isaac kicks the other out into space. A vacuum is created, sucking everything out into space as Isaac tries to hang on for his life. Isaac pulls himself to a vent of the floor and falls into it, only to encounter the Tormentor. After a brief fight with the Tormentor, with Isaac dismembering it's right arm, he encounters the Gunship again and is pushed by the Tormentor into the void of space. Isaac then grips onto the side of the ship, but not before the Tormentor is seen flying towards the ship as well. Isaac is flung off the hull of the ship and shoots an explosive canister, destroying the gunship and Tormentor; ultimately sending him flying back into the Cassini Towers apartment complex, back to where he started. Enemies In order of appearance: *Slashers *Pukers *Lurkers *Exploders *Stalker *The Pack *The Tormentor *Female Tripod Trivia * This chapter is where the demo ends. * The demo of this section of the game is different from the final version; extra rooms have been added in between the main encounter rooms. Also Isaac's voice is changed from the demo and in the final version. An example being when he enters the gravity tether room and makes his way to the elevator at the end, in the demo Isaac is calm when he tries to contact Daina for instructions, while in the actual game he is more frantic. Also, in the demo his closing line for the failed transmission with Daina was "Damn it." while in the full game he yells out "Fuck". * You encounter the Tormenter in the last part of this chapter. * This is also the last chapter you encounter Zealot slashers. * This chapter of Dead Space 2 may pay an homage to Chapter 5: Lethal Devotion of Dead Space; this time around, Isaac has to fight Necromorphs that burst out of cryo-tubes, as opposed to the first game where he trapped the Hunter in a cryo-tube and only witnessed frozen Necromorphs stored in cryo-tubes. * Near the end of this chapter at the door right before you encounter Daina, if you use a contact beam's alt fire that has been upgraded with stasis, the two guards normally holding you in the cutscene will be slowed and delayed. When they get out of stasis, they will then proceed to act out what they were supposed to do earlier, as if the cutscene had just started. They will proceed to do this even when the gunship shows up, they disappear around the QTE that occurs in this cutscene. * Shooting the vent of the elevator that takes you to the Save Station and Detonator Schematic will stop the Slasher from dropping in all together. * Originally, in the demo, while going through the second room of the cryo tubes, steam blasts out and causes Isaac to flinch. This was removed in the final game. * In the last cryo-chamber, right before the player enters the Zero-G area, there is a Slasher faking death in front of the entrance to said Zero-G area. This Slasher has a unique skin not seen anywhere else in the game. * Isaac is very lucky that the gunship's explosion propelled him through a window rather than into a wall. The window he smashes through was very small, and the chances of Isaac's trajectory lining up with the window were slim. * Isaac encounters Lurkers for first time in this chapter. * The Ripper Schematic is found in the rotating gravity rings room. * The Medium Med Pack Schematic is found in this chapter. * The Line Racks Schematic is found in one the Storage Rooms that you enter after falling through the duct system. * The Detonator Schematic is found in the Office Room with a Save Station behind the desk. Gallery chapter5_1.jpg|Chapter 5 scheme 1 chapter5_2.jpg|Chapter 5 scheme 2 Walkthrough Dead Space 2 - Chapter 5 Cold and Cryptic es:Capítulo 5 (Dead Space 2) ru:Глава 5: Холодно и загадочно 005